


Finding Peace

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered every detail of their time together, short as it was, and every detail about her, period: the way she felt in his arms, the way her lips tasted, and the things she screamed when she was at her peak... Phyllis and Ronan in 20 sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Sultry** – She looked killer in that fire-engine red dress; it complimented her auburn locks perfectly and watching the sultry way she moved through the room sent ripples of heat throughout his body, making him wonder how he had managed to stay away from Genoa City for so long.  
  
 **Details** – He remembered every detail of their time together, short as it was, and every detail about her, period: the way she felt in his arms, the way her lips tasted, and the things she screamed when she was at her peak.   
  
**Midnight** – When the ball drops in times square that night, she’s in his arms again, their lips and hands moving all over each other.  
  
 **Fire** – After enjoying a brutally hot lovemaking session, Phyllis gathers up her clothes and moves for the door.  
  
 **Wrap** – He quickly bolts from bed and wraps his arms around her tiny waist, pressing his lips to her earlobe, asking her to stay.  
  
 **Book** – He can read her like a book and knows that something is bothering her when she pushes him away.  
  
 **Lie** – “I can’t lie to you, Ronan,” she says, “we’re killer in the sack and on the table and everywhere else too – we always have been - but I’m still in love with Jack. When he figures out I’m the one he needs, we’re going to get back together.”  
  
 **People** – Ronan doesn’t understand why Phyllis of all people – spitfire that she is - would sit around and wait for Jack Abbott to get his head out of his ass.  
  
 **Space** – He tries to give her much-needed space but it’s rather difficult when they get stuck together in the elevator one afternoon at the courthouse.  
  
 **Longtime** – Trying to ignore her is killing him inside, but before long, she is in his arms again.  
  
 **Revelations** – Between kisses and wild groping, Phyllis pants out that she's pregnant. She’s pregnant and Ronan is, without a doubt, the father.  
  
 **Humbled** – Ronan’s first reaction is shock – after all, he doesn’t exactly have a lot of experience with kids; he doesn’t think he ever even was one himself – and then he is humbled when Phyllis places his hand on her still-taut stomach.  
  
 **Mother** – At first, Nina is incensed when she finds that out Phyllis – her best friend Christine’s archnemisis – of all people is about to become the mother of her first grandchild, but in time, she comes around to the idea and declares that she will make baby booties, lots of baby booties – if only she can learn how to knit.  
  
 **Cord** – Ronan cuts the umbilical cord and with shameful moisture in his eyes, holds his son for the first time – a son Phyllis insists on naming RJ, short for Ronan Junior.  
  
 **Sweaty** – Sweaty, makeup free and blotchy-red in the face, Ronan decides he has never seen Phyllis look so beautiful and he tells her so.  
  
 **Proposal** – Ronan wasn’t intending to propose marriage to Phyllis but seeing her holding newborn RJ, the words come tumbling from his lips.  
  
 **Traditional** – They’ve never been a traditional duo so it’s somehow fitting that when their flight to Las Vegas is grounded due to excessive turbulence, they end up marrying instead at a crowded airport in Utah.  
  
 **Curious** \- He never would have expected that one day he would be married, let alone be a father, but Phyllis Malloy has this curious way about her of turning all of his expectations on their ear.  
  
 **Happiness** – Who would have thought that Ronan of all people would actually get to be happy?  
  
 **Pairing** \- They never would be June and Ward Cleaver, but Phyllis and Ronan Malloy made a damned good pair, if Ronan does say so himself.  
  
 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
